leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Darius/Strategy/@comment-203.87.153.27-20121222040152/@comment-5621719-20130112105713
my rules on the noxian guillotine, a priority list use the guillotine in this order for max results (imo) #1 takes priority over 2,3,4,5 --- 2 takes priority over 3,4,5....ect 1. For the finishing blow when a teammate is not around that could use the kill 2. For the finishing blow when you NEED the kill to get back in the game 3. For the finishing blow 4. For damage (not killing) a singled out target (usefull in the laning phase as solo top, will cause the enemy to die of ignite/bleed, it will catch them off guard, if they have 5 stacks and 75% hp they wont expect your true damage nuke - their reaction time will be on trial here, if they dont react quick enough it's kill secured) by the time your ready to intiate another fight you will have the skill back 5. Late game for Damage in teamfights when your about to die, the death timers here are so massive and your Guillotine is prolly maxed - the death timer will take a big chunk of the cd and then walking the other, ALWAYS USE IT BEFORE YOU DIE on making every guillotine count, i assume you mean making it refresh, as you can see, the only time it truly matters is in teamfights, late game - and then only if your sure you can live i never get armor/lv seals, always straight armor, magic resist will help later but armor is always nice at the beginning since like 90% of the champs are ad top lane, and even the 10% dont get too bullyish before level 7 (the turnover point for magic/lv), preference here though the items, i always build: *'doran's blade' first *'ninja tabi / mercury treads' (ninja tabi only if the opponent doesnt have cc or ap, and then i usually trade them out for mercury treads at lv 13-15) *'phage' or hexdrinker (hexdrinker vs ap heavys, rumble, cho, singed) *'phage' or hexdrinker or frozen (phage if not already built, hexdrinker only if your ganked by ap now, frozen mallet otherwise) *'maw of malmortious' (if not built and only if there is an ap threat somewhere, otherwise dont build) *'bloodthirster' (for damage and lulz) or Warmog (for tankiness if your team can deal enough damage) *'guardian angel' (for tankiness) and then situational builds: *thornmail (ad heavy, Master Yi especially - build this after maw and frozen) *ruric bulwark (ap heavy) i usually never get far enough into a game to see a full build Flash is a MUST of darius, period. the surprise it provides with apprehend is too nice to give up, ive killed far too many people by acting like im going for cs, swinging a few times, then flashing towards them with a well placed grab having said that the shoe buff that reduce flash time is a nice choice homeguard is nice for defense if losing, but "meh" overall and furor is nice all around also, grabing 2 wards every time you go to the shop during the laning phase until you destroy the tower is wise i have not played with the philo stone too much, but it may be a good choice